


Margaritaville

by jynx



Series: Discord and Love [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of a summer escape leads to a bit of a soaking for one of the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margaritaville

**Author's Note:**

> A prize for Thistle-brook for the SpringFRE

Kili stretched out on the bow of the boat, sunglasses pressed firmly on his nose. Fili was fishing, humming quietly to the Jimmy Buffet station on Pandora, and hoping to catch some dinner for them. Kili thought it was cute. Ever since Dirk had mentioned going fishing with the other guys—Kili bowed out for Reasons that he hadn’t told Fili—the blond had been dead set on going fishing with him.

It was adorable.

Kili, though? Hated fishing.

Loved boats. Hated fishing.

Loved fish. Hated the live, squirming things.

Whatever. Not a big deal. He’d be stunned if Fili caught anything.

“You’re gonna burn,” Fili chided softly.

“Nope,” Kili said, voice slightly slurred. He was drowsy and happy and, yeah, maybe a little drunk. They’d stopped off at some place touting to be the best on Cape Cod in terms of beer and wine and stocked the boat before taking off from the Hyannis marina. Nori, one of Kili’s new shuffled team, had a boat down there and had happily turned over the keys when he heard what Fili was planning.

Jerk.

His team was full of jerks and dicks.

Dirk was the biggest dick.

Kili snickered.

“What?"

Okay, maybe he was more lit than he thought.

“Nothing, never mind,” Kili said. “Why don’t you give up the fishing and we grill up some of the sausages we nabbed? C’mon, we even got the Fenway guy sausages. They’re amazing. They’re big, fat, juicy, and—"

Fili started laughing.

“What?” Kili asked, sitting up with a whine. He took his sunglasses off and yes, he pouted. “Sausages. On buns. The good ones! With the skin that just pops and the juice and the, the. C’mon. We’ve got enough fish at home."

“Yeah, all right,” Fili said. He reeled in the pole and...

“You little shit!” Kili accused, pointing. “There’s no hook!"

“Dirk."

“That fucker!"

“You hate live fish, eh?” Fili asked, looking smug.

Kili slid off his spot, got up, and stalked over to Fili. He glowered down at his brother, his smirking older brother, picked him up, and tossed him overboard.


End file.
